Another Demon
by Durison's Jinchuriki
Summary: What if, after his defeat, Malefor became a demon in the Narutoverse? What he was sealed the same way Kyuubi was? Rated M for violence, gore, blood, multiple harems, and implied sexual relations. See profile for character info. NarutoxfemKyuubi. If you don't like, then don't read! Requires prior knowledge of Spyro and Naruto
1. Prologue

Another Demon

Sky Cobb

Prologue

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Demon thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

Jutsus

_**'How? How did they defeat me? I was superior to them in every way! So how did they beat me?'**_ These were the thoughts that ran through Malefor's mind as his spirit drifted in the void that served as its prison. Suddenly, he saw a light! As he desperately winged his way toward it, images flashed through his mind, images of the world he was entering. It was inhabited by ape like creatures called humans. Some humans, called shinobi, could into their inner energy and perform incredible feats, such as controlling the elements, or creating illusions that seemed entirely real. As he entered into this new world, he sensed others like himself, beings of enormous power. The word demon came to mind, and his newly gained worldly wisdom confirmed this. **"Well,"** he said **"this should be interesting."**

[two hundred years later]

As I looked up at the Hokage monument, I gave silent thanks to the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, for sealing the dragon demon within me five years ago. The oni had calmed down rather quickly, and now provided me with an accelerated rate of healing, enhanced strength and speed, and the ability to manipulate the various dragon elements! Of course, no one else knew about the demon. I had been found in rubble of my family's home, along with several scrolls containing family histories and artifacts. As I walked down the street, I suddenly heard the sound of screams in an alley! As I looked in to investigate, I saw several villagers beating a classmate of mine by the name of Uzumaki Naruto! He looked pretty badly hurt, and was crying loudly! I ran up behind one of the citizens and slammed my fist into the base of the man's spine. There was a nerve cluster there that, if triggered, could paralyze a person for about a minute. By the time the scum had realized what was happening, I had already beat the living shit out of the entire group, including a jounin shinobi who had been helping them! As they ran from me, I turned to Naruto. My demon instantly recognized the younger boy as a jinchuriki, a demon host like myself. I knelt down and touched Naruto's forehead, initiating a link between the two of us. Me and my friend found ourselves in what appeared to be a giant sewer with a massive cage built into one wall. The cage's key hole was covered by a piece of paper with the kanji for seal written on it. Inside the cage was the Kyuubi in fox form. "Kyuubi-Sama." I said, bowing deeply before the nine tailed gueen of yokai. "**Who are you?"** she asked. My friend looked hurt. "**You…don't remember me, my Queen?"** He asked. "**Malefor? You mean the fourth sealed you too? But you were trying to help him!" "He saved me."** Malefor explained, **"I was fatally wounded by the one who was controlling you, so he sealed me inside of Sky here to let me heal. We've become close friends. Why haven't you done the same with Naruto?" "I have tried, but he can't hear me, he's too busy trying to survive to pay attention to some little voice in the back of his head."** "I'll take care of that." I said. When she looked at me with a quizzical expression, I elaborated. "I'm the last of my clan. I can provide for him. And I'll make anyone who harms him pay!" **"You would really do that?"** "Of course! We jinchuriki have to stick together, after all! I'll make sure that Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage comes true!"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 1

Another Demon

By Sky Cobb

Chapter 1

Naruto winced as the drunken civilian gave him another hard kick to the stomach. It was his fucking birthday again, and as always, the villagers went after him with a vengeance! As the young genin backed into the corner of the alleyway, his eyes widened when a chunin approached from out of the crowd. Suddenly, the journeyman ninja began flashing through hand signs. He never got to finish, however, as, in a veritable explosion of blood, his head was sent flying. "You people disgust me!" "The next one of you who touches my lil' bro looses any chance of having kids!" The first speaker was a tall genin by the name of Gol D. Cam. He wore a long, blood red trench coat over a black muscle shirt that showed off his impressive physique. His skin was pale, but not unhealthily so, and his eyes were a vibrant red. But, his most unusual physical feature was his bright, silver hair [AN: think Dante from Devil May Cry, only 15-16 years old]. He stood in the center of the alley, his hands covered in the chunin's blood. He had a black katana strapped to his back. The second speaker was Cam's team mate, Kiryu (metal dragon) Sky. Sky was perched on a pole sticking out of the wall, radiating hatred and killing intent (KI). He wore a black duster with no shirt. He wasn't as heavily built as Cam, but he was still more muscular than most boys his age. His black hair was worn in rather unique fashion [AN: think Raziel from Legacy of Kain]. His obsidian black eyes were narrowed to slits. "You people are lucky I promised the Sandaime not kill unless it was necessary, or you would hung out in the town square as an example of what happens when someone threatens the Uzumaki clan!" Cam said as he activated is bloodline, the Arashigan (storm eye), making his irises and pupils take on the appearance of a hurricane. "Don't be stupid, Cam. We'd mount their heads on gates of our clan compounds." Said Sky, as his own bloodline activated. The Ryonigan (dragon demon eye) rendered his pupils as near invisible slits hidden in dark blue irises, while the whites turned crimson. "Now scram! If I see any of you try this again, your lives are forfeit." Cam said. Though most of the mob ran off, one lingered. She was a council member, Haruno Sakura, Sr. "This isn't over, DEMON!" she said as she fled the scene. Seconds later, she reappeared, held by the throat in the hand of the third member of squad 13. The young genin was known as Kirya Kyle. He was, for the most part, your average mid-range specialist. That is, until you got to his right hand. Lost during his clan's right of passage ceremony two years prior, it had been replaced by a device which acted like a flamethrower [AN: think Kirya's weapon from the Bleach Bount arc, but fire instead of wind]. His clan dojutsu (ocular jutsu) made his eyes look vaguely like fancy clocks without hands. "You know, if you squeeze her neck hard enough, her head'll pop off like a cork!" Cam said, sounding genuinely excited by the idea. "Oh, let her run, Kyle. She's not worth the effort." Said Sky. "Now her daughter, on the other hand. She beats Naruto on a regular basis, so I wouldn't mind her being knocked off." "No! Please! I'll do anything! Just leave my daughter out of this!" "Fine. Just lend your support next week when we suggest that the Third's law be strengthened, and I guaranty that your daughter has nothing to fear from us regarding your shortcomings." "Yes, yes, I'll do it! Just don't hurt my little Sakura!" Sky nodded and Kyle released the woman who ran towards the Haruno compound as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Well, that went well." Sky said cheerfully as he walked down the street with Naruto on his shoulders. "So guys, who's on Naru-nee Chan's team?" Kyle pulled out a sheet of paper with the names of squad members written on it, saying, "The bastard Uchiha!" "Eesh! That sucks!" Cam said. "Yeah, that guy is such a prick!" Naruto chimed in, nonplussed. "So, who's his third?" Sky asked. "Hyuuga Hinata." Kyle responded. "Well, at least you didn't get stuck with the pink haired banshee," Cam said "That's a plus!" "Yeah, I guess it is! Thanks, vampire-San!" "How many times have I told not to call me that!" Cam shouted. "As many times as he's used that nickname, Cam. Just accept that he calls you that as a sign of trust. You know he only comes up with nicknames for people he likes." "I know, but it gets annoying after a while." "Just keep your cool, man!" Kyle said, slipping on the sunglasses that he used to cover up his dojutsu, which could not be shut off. The shades, his dirty blonde, spiked hair and his generally laid back attitude all combined to create the impression of a surfer dude personality. As they approached the academy, Sky looked up to roof to see his squad's jounin sensei (and his girlfriend) Anko. "Guys," he said to his team mates, "get Naruto's team mates and meet us on the roof." His friends nodded and the three of them disappeared in their respective shunshin variations. Sky, along with Naruto, left in a whirlwind of royal purple scales, Cam in a silent lightning strike, and Kyle in a small tornado of fire. They all reappeared on the roof at the same time as a jounin that squad 13 knew well. "Kakashi!" "How you doin' Cyclops?" "Remember us?" Hatake Kakashi had a special place in the hearts of squad 13. After all, their first assignment from Anko had been to obtain and destroy a book that Kakashi was always reading by any means necessary. The mission was resounding success, and had helped cement the strong bonds that all of them now shared.

As Kakashi saw squad 13, his skin tone almost matched his hair color. He was glad that he had decided not to bring his latest copy of Icha Icha Paradise. "Well, Kakashi, are you going to keep my brother waiting? He's just itching to introduce himself." "Uh, Right." 'What does he mean brother?' "OK, Naru, take it away!" "You got it! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my friends, my brother, my sister, my uncle, and ramen. My dislikes, I don't have many. My ultimate goal is to become Hokage, the best one ever!" "OK, your next, Hyuuga." "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. My likes are my sister Hanabi and…" She looked at Naruto and blushed heavily. "My dislikes are those judge others before getting to know them. My goals for the future are to set things right in my clan." "Alright, your turn Uchiha-San." "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have any likes. I have a lot of dislikes. My two goals are to become strong enough to kill my brother for murdering our clan, and then restarting my clan." 'Well, Uchiha-San is obviously the only one here worth training, so I'll just use one bell. That way, I can send the Hyuuga back to the academy, and flunk the demon permanently!' "Oh, Kakashi." Sky said, pulling the bigot out of his musing, "Don't bother with your bullshit with the bells, because the Uchiha will fail the teamwork test. That is the purpose of the test, isn't it?" "Of course it is. And I'll thank you not to tell me how to do my job, genin!" "And I'll thank you not to plot against my brother, you bastard!" "Who is this brother you keep talking about? You're the last of your clan." Kakashi countered. "I'm referring to Naru-nee Chan, you idiot! I would think you would have figured that out, seeing as you were at the dango shop across the street from the alley where we defended him this morning!" "WHAT!" screamed Anko, "Kakashi, you saw a fellow leaf shinobi in danger and you did nothing!" "Why should I help the Demon?" Kakashi suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. That's to be expected when SEVEN different people focus KI on you all at once! "Kyle, go get the Hokage. Cam set up a perimeter, make sure Kakashi has no chance to escape. Anko, keep an eye on him. Naruto, you and I are going to explain to your team mates just what Kakashi was talking about. Deploy!"

By the time Kyle had returned with the Hokage, Sky and Naruto had explained to Hinata and Sasuke about the truth of what really happened twelve years prior, during the Kyuubi attack. Hinata's reaction was quiet a pleasant surprise. She professed her love to Naruto, something which excited Sky to no end. Finally, Naruto experience true love. Sasuke's reaction was painfully predictable. He immediately demanded that Naruto serve him, a demand which earned him a broken nose courtesy of Cam, who had an incredibly strong loathing for the little prick. It was decided that Kakashi would be placed on probation for a month. In the meantime, squad 13 would take over squad seven's training. "Alright guys, I'll meet you all at training ground 44 tomorrow at 6 o'clock sharp!" Anko said. "Wait, isn't training ground 44 the Forest of Death?" asked Sasuke. "What's wrong Uchiha? Ya' scared?" Cam jibed. "Uchiha are fearless!" 'We'll see about that.' Sky thought. 'Yes, we shall see.'

The next day, squads 7 and 13, sans Kakashi, were training deep in the Konoha's Forest of Death. Kyle was working with Hinata since her dojutsu, the Byakugan (white eye), allowed her to see her opponents chakra system, meaning that she could predict their next move. Kyle dojutsu allowed him to see the most probable outcome of any given situation. His current limit was three possible outcomes at one time. He was training Hinata to anticipate unorthodox attacks. Cam was training Naruto in melee combat, and enjoying the challenge presented by Naruto's Shadow Clone jutsu. Sky was having fun annoying the crap out of Sasuke. "What's the matter, I thought Uchiha couldn't be beaten!" "Shut up!" "Come make me!" "That's it! Grand Fireball jutsu!" "Please, such a low level jutsu, pathetic. Earth Wall!" "How can you perform jutsus with hand signs? I demand that you show me!" "You don't want to see how I do it." "Show me!" "Fine! Just don't say I didn't warn you! Kai (Release)!" As Sky dropped the henge that he kept around himself at all times, his true form was revealed. Malefor's yoki (demon chakra) had changed him into a half demon. This meant that he had horns, claws, taloned feet, a bladed tail and royal purple chakra wings. All activity in the field stopped. Sasuke scrambled away from his instructor. "What are you?" "I'm a jinchuriki, like Naruto. It's a clan secret, so if you try to tell anyone, even the Hokage won't be able to protect you!" "No, no, this is some trick! Tell me the truth!" "If you won't believe me, then maybe you'll believe my tenant! Demon style: Demon Clone Jutsu!" In a poof of smoke, Malefor appeared next to Sky. "Well, well, what have we here? An Uchiha bent on revenge? That figures. Itachi is the only member of your clan with a brain it seems." "Take that back!" "Or what? You'll pout at me? You're a disgrace!" "I'll kill you!" Sasuke screamed as he charged at Malefor. "Unlikely." The fight lasted all of two seconds. Malefor had Sasuke pinned beneath his right forepaw. The ryu (dragon) looked at Sky, who nodded. Malefor turned back to Sasuke and his eyes glowed briefly before he dispelled. Sasuke sat up, rubbing his eyes. When opened them, he saw everyone, except Sky, staring at him. Anko tossed him a mirror, which he caught. Looking into it, he saw that his Sharingan (mirror eye) was active, but was shaped rather strangely [AN: it looks a biohazard symbol]. "What have you done to me?" "Malefor simply augmented your bloodline. You now have the ability to see through most genjutsus. The only side effects are that you can't shut it off and that you will slowly become a half dragon yourself over the next five years" "What?" "As far as I'm concerned it's a fair trade. And you kind of had coming. Now, show up at training ground seven tomorrow at noon, and I'll train you to use those wings of yours." "Wait, wings?" Sasuke looked behind him and saw that he did indeed have two large hawk wings growing out of his back.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Another Demon

By Sky Cobb

Disclaimer: I have ownership of my OCs, who will be listed at the end of this chapter, and the storyline of this fic. Nothing else in the story is owned by me.

Chapter 2

Training ground 7, 9:00 AM, 11/12

"Come on Sasuke, focus!" Sky called as Sasuke once again failed to use a basic fire jutsu. "At this rate, you'll never be able to defeat me. And Itachi is far more powerful than I am in single combat." "My chakra control was top notch yesterday! Why can't I do this?!" Sasuke asked, fuming. "Because you're not using chakra anymore." "What?!" "That's right. As a draconian, (dragon/human hybrid) you use ryoki, dragon chi. Chakra is a combination of mental energy, created through meditation and physical energy, created through exercise. But Ryoki adds a third element to the mix; ancestral energy, acquired by communing with the spirits of your deceased relatives. In your case, this would allow you to literally get revenge for your entire clan by channeling the strength they give you into achieving your goal. Now, calm yourself. Reach out with your spirit, and hear the call of your ancestors. Let them guide you through it, and you will never lose your way."

Mission assignment office, 12:30 PM, 11/13

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you for returning my precious Tora to me!" gushed the fire Daimyo's wife as she unknowingly strangled the poor feline. "Um, with all due respect, milady," Sky said with a slight bow, "But perhaps if you were to hold Tora properly, she would be less likely to run off as often. Here, I'll show you." He said as he demonstrated the proper way to hold a cat. As the woman emulated him, Tora stopped struggling and actually started purring loudly, relaxing into her arms. "Why thank you young man, I appreciate the advice!" "It was my pleasure, Madame." As the fire lady walked out the door, Cam and Kyle discreetly slipped Naruto several bills as the Hokage spoke. "Alright," he said, "team 7 has completed enough D rank missions to have earned a C rank." "Alright, what you got for us old man?!" Naruto crowed. "Escorting a bridge builder back to the Land of Waves and protecting him until the bridge is complete." "That's the mission you're sending me on? Me, an Uchiha, protect some no name bridge builder?!" **"Sasuke! Learn respect!" **Sky yelled in a demonic voice. "Hokage Sama, request permission to bring a third squad with us. I'll pay for it out of my family's account." "Request granted."


End file.
